


Office Buddies

by Telesilla



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office Workers, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-09
Updated: 2002-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description of a photo: Inside a Silicon Valley office building</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Buddies

Ben leans against the low cube wall separating his work area from that of his neighbor. His reddish hair is cropped close and he wears baggy cargo pants and a t-shirt with the "silence=death" logo on it. He has three earrings in his left ear and his right eyebrow is pierced, as is his tongue. The headphones currently hanging around his neck are blaring Rammstein loud enough to be heard several paces away. He's gesticulating wildly, almost spilling from the can of Red Bull he clutches in one hand.

His cubical is neat as a pin, manuals and test disks carefully stacked or on shelves. His vast collection of plastic action figures from Star Trek, LotR, X-Files, and other SF/comic fandoms are all arranged on their own shelves, some of them posed in extremely compromising positions. The one piece of art on his wall is a framed Keith Haring print. Tossed onto the extra chair is a state of the art bicycle helmet and a big flannel shirt.

The cube of the man he's talking to -- Quinn -- is a direct contrast. Printouts, manuals, discs, half empty coffee cups and a white take-out container half full of kung pao chicken are strewn with abandon across every inch of available space on his desk and shelves. A motorcycle helmet and comfortably worn leather jacket are on the floor in one corner of the cube. An unframed Grateful Dead poster is tacked to the wall and below it is a corkboard with a collage of pictures featuring Quinn and his friends gaming or hanging out at SF cons (including a treasured picture of Quinn shaking Larry Niven's hand). In deference to his neighbors, his radio -- tuned to the local classic rock station -- is turned down low.

Quinn himself is leaning back in his chair, one booted foot resting casually on his desk. He wears a pair of very faded 501s and a polo shirt with a Jedi Game Designs company logo on it. His graying brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail and he has a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. He cradles a large eggnog latte in one hand as he listens with affectionate amusement while his friend and colleague enthuses about his latest idea for Temple Warrior 3.

In spite of the many differences between the two, they are the best game design team in the business.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Just because they'd be like this.


End file.
